Vehicles including internal combustion engines may be operated in environments, such as mining shafts, which have stringent emissions and ventilation regulations. In such environments, the use of internal combustion engines may be prohibited, and/or the number of engines that may be operated at a given moment may be limited. As such, this also limits the number of vehicles that may be operated at a given moment in that environment.